warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sagenose
|pastaffie = Kittypet |namest = Kittypet: Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: |namesl = Sage Sagekit Sagepaw Unknown |familyl = Rainfur Petalnose Mintfur |familyt = Father: Mother: Sister: |mentor = Petalnose |apps = None |livebooks = Firestar's Quest, SkyClan's Destiny |deadbooks = None}} Sagepaw is a small, pale gray tabby tom. History In the Super Edition Arc Firestar's Quest :Firestar sends a SkyClan patrol to help free Petal, along with her kits, from their cruel Twoleg who rarely feeds Petal and locks her inside the nest once her kits are born. After the rescue, Sagekit grows up in SkyClan, along with his sister Mintkit and his mother, now known as Petalnose. His father is revealed to be Rainfur. :During a training session with Sandstorm, Sagekit tries to copy Sandstorm's demonstration, but falls and snags a claw in a "flurry of fluffy furred legs and tail." Echosong then comforts Sagekit and calls him a warrior, making him proud enough to boast to the other kits. :His father later goes on an attacking party to try to drive the rats away. He is killed, and Petalnose keeps it a secret from them for a while. They are later seen grieving for him during his vigil. :At the end, Sagekit is seen with his sibling, Mintkit, feeling jealous about having to wait to be apprentices. ''SkyClan's Destiny :Sagekit is now an apprentice, named Sagepaw. His mentor is his mother, Petalnose. :When Leafstar begins the warrior ceremony for Bouncepaw, Tinypaw, and Rockpaw, Sagepaw shoots out of the apprentices' den, and races down to join Mintpaw at the Rockpile's foot, and they settle down, tails twitching. His mentor emerges from the warriors' den to sit beside him. :He and his sister, Mintpaw, are seen being taken out for battle practice, Sagepaw expressing his happiness at his mentor's choice, and races off to the gorge, Mintpaw following him. Leafstar then thinks of Rainfur, who was Sagepaw's and Mintpaw's father. Some time later, Leafstar notices Petalnose and Waspwhisker watching their apprentices train. Sagepaw stalks forward, and then runs at her, flashing out his claws at Mintpaw to rake her, but Mintpaw is too fast and rolls toward him, ducking under his paw and hooking his hind legs right out from under him. She then gets up as Sagepaw scrabbles helplessly in the sand. Leafstar had been watching them, and she praises them. Petalnose suggests for Sagepaw to feint on one side before he attacks on the other, so his opponent would be confused. Snookpaw wishes to learn, and Billystorm permits him, but suggests for them to watch Mintpaw and Sagepaw do it a few more times. :Sagepaw agrees to, spitting out sand, and remarks that he would get Mintpaw next time. Leafstar watches them train, and all three apprentices master the move. Leafstar knows that they have a lot of training to complete before ascending to warriorhood, but they seemed to grow stronger and faster. Snookpaw and Sagepaw practice a move from the day prior, the two apprentices facing each other, and then maneuvering to get closer to the wall. Sagepaw suddenly leaps up the cliff, twisting his body, and clings there for a moment before launching himself down onto Snookpaw, who does not back off quickly enough. Snookpaw batters Sagepaw with all four paws, trying to thrust him off, and requests for it to be done again, prompting Sagepaw to agree, if he wanted more sand in their pelt. When they face off again, Snookpaw lands on the group, and Sagepaw comments that he had missed. Snookpaw then sends a shower of sand over Sagepaw, and asks who had sand in their pelt now, making Sagepaw protest. :Leafstar goes to the apprentices' den to collect Sagepaw and Mintpaw, and Sagepaw express his delight, shooting out past Snookpaw and onto the trail. He nearly loses his footing when his paws strike an ice lump, and wonders out lout about what they would find. Mintpaw replies that they would find bird bones and dust, calling him a mouse-brain, making Sagepaw raise a paw as if he were to strike his sister across the ear, before Leafstar has her eye on him, making him stop. When Leafstar explains about SkyClan's history, Sagepaw wonders and wishes if he was descended from one of the original SkyClan cats. When recalling the traits Firestar had said that SkyClan had, Leafstar notes that Mintpaw and Sagepaw didn't have long legs and hard pads. :Later, he is seen climbing up the cliff highest above the new dens founded for other warriors to sleep in. Sharpclaw helplessly tries to rescue him, but when he does, it is too late. Sagepaw falls, hitting his leg on a boulder and lands in camp. Echosong inspects the apprentice, reporting that his leg isn't broken, just dislocated. She says it's going to hurt if he wants it back in place. He replies it's okay, and before Echosong gets to work, Sparrowpelt brings a stick for Sagepaw to bite on so the pain eases a bit. While Echosong puts his leg back into place, Sagepaw snaps the stick due to the pain. When Stick, Cora, Coal, and Shorty's group first comes to the gorge, Sagepaw wakes up yowling that his leg hurts. Leafstar dismisses it, and notes that one of their cats had an incident, and Echosong was treating him. She is proud at the way Echosong deals with Sagepaw's injury. :When thinking of possible choices for Echosong's apprentice, it is noted that Mintpaw and Sagepaw were desperate to be warriors like Rainfur. After the fight with the rats, Sagepaw limps out of Echosong's den, and halts with a dismayed squeak at the sight of several injuries, and comments that they were all injured, eyes wide. Mintpaw points out to him that he should have seen the rats, and that they wouldn't bother them anymore. Sometime after Macgyver and Harveymoon return, Mintpaw and Sagepaw sit behind Rockshade, Tinycloud, and Bouncefire on the cliff's edge. Afterwards, Sagepaw and Mintpaw are requested to fetch bedding for Clovertail, and make sure that she was comfortable by Leafstar. At the Gathering, Mintpaw tries to protest again Lichenfur, but Sagepaw quickly flicks his tail across her mouth, making her glare at him. :Some time after, he and Petalnose are behind Frecklepaw and Ebonyclaw, following them. He is present at the warrior ceremony of the newcomers, and Mintpaw and Sagepaw give each other a startled look, knowing that it wasn't their turn yet. During the ceremony, Sagepaw, with a mutinous face, comments that all cats had to do apprentice tasks. Once it is finished, Leafstar believes she must keep an eye on some cats - including Sagepaw - so that they don't start up trouble. Stick is chosen to lead a patrol, Sagepaw is among the cats in it, and pads up to his mother and mentor, Petalnose, muttering that he does not want to follow his orders, with a glare at Shorty following it. After meeting Hutch again, Leafstar thinks that Sagepaw and Ebonyclaw would be more willing to take orders from him than the other Twolegplace cats. :When Frecklepaw is chosen to tend to the elders' bedding by herself, Ebonyclaw mentions that Mintpaw and Sagepaw were on patrol. Once Cherrytail tells Leafstar about the loner they had scented, she mentions that she was on patrol with Sagepaw, Petalnose, and Sparrowpelt. Once Leafstar is led to him, Sagepaw comments that he got it, eyes gleaming. When the loner questions Leafstar's suggestion for him to visit the gorge, Sagepaw excitedly bounces on all four paws, and responds that he would might want to join them. The loner declines, gazing at him as if he had gone mad. After the loner leaves, Sagepaw remarks that he hoped he had stayed, whiskers drooping. When Petalnose notes that she couldn't jump like Cherrytail, Sagepaw nuzzles her shoulder fur affectionately, and adds in that he didn't care, as she was perfect just as she was. :When Shrewtooth speaks of his past, Petalnose mentions that she was once a prisoner of the abusive Twoleg along with Mintpaw and Sagepaw, when they were kits. Leafstar then begins a Clan meeting to announce this, and Sagepaw joins Mintpaw near Echosong's den. As she begins to depart, Sagepaw and Mintpaw burst out of their den to join the warriors, Sagepaw asking if he could come, as he wanted to teach the Twoleg a lesson after what he did to their mother. Leafstar is uncertain if Sagepaw could come, as it was a long way, and wonders if his leg would hold out. Sagepaw insists that his leg was fine, and Echosong, when asked for her opinion, knows that it meant a lot to Sagepaw, and permits him to go, as long as Leafstar kept an eye on him, and if he were to limp, she must take him out of action. Leafstar promises to do that, and informs Sagepaw to back off once told and to not argue. Petalnose promises to keep an eye on Sagepaw, and joins her kits among the crowd of cats. :Once they attack, the Twoleg throws a hard-edged yellow square that traps Mintpaw and Sagepaw, making them crouch, frozen in shock. As more cats appear, Mintpaw, Sagepaw, and Petalnose stand directly in front of the Twoleg, backs arched as they hiss. Leafstar doubts that the Twoleg would recognize them as the terrified cats who escaped from him two season prior. Mintpaw and Sagepaw in particular appear as if they were ready to tear the throats from a whole pack of foxes. Some time after the attack, Sagepaw informs some of the daylight-warriors that they should have heard them, as they yowled loudly enough that he was surprised they didn't wake them up from their nests. Leafstar wonders if the two apprentices had no sense at all to brag to them about the attack, and is surprised when their mentors do not discipline them. After assigning some cats onto a patrol, Mintpaw and Sagepaw exchanging a glance, eyes gleaming, and Leafstar wonders about their problems, despite them not saying anything. :When dealing with the injured Twoleg kit, Leafstar is reminded of the time when Sagepaw had gone missing among the boulders near the training area, and Clovertail had hunted for him as if he were the most precious piece of prey. As they continue to help the Twoleg kit, Sagepaw asks about the identity of a much smaller round green thing that appears like the backpack, which he noses, and it makes a jingling sound as it moves. Frecklepaw informs them of hair bands, and Mintpaw exchanges a glance with Sagepaw, the latter suggesting his sister to try it by tying some bindweed around her head fur. When they find a necklace, Snookpaw reasons that it was to keep a Twoleg's head from falling off, but Sagepaw disagrees, as the young kit's head hadn't fallen off, and their discussions make Leafstar think that they could go on like that all day. Trivia *Sagekit was mistakenly described as a she-cat in ''Firestar's Quest . *It was revealed in the seventh Erin Hunter Chat that Sagepaw did, indeed, become a warrior, but at the time Vicky had forgotten what his warrior name was. She mentions that his name may have been Sagefur, but mistakenly refers to him as female, meaning she may have been confusing him with his sister. *For an entire chapter, Sagekit was described as she-cat, then directly after that chapter, he was said to be a tom again. Character Pixels Family Members Mother: :Petalnose: Father: :Rainfur: Sister: :Mintfur: Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:Warriors Category:SkyClan's Destiny characters Category:SkyClan Cat Category:Males Category:Minor Character